Talk:Just Dance 2019/@comment-31190779-20180611210754
My opinions: Finesse: 9/10. Awesome! The choreography, coaches, background, and song are all amazing! Super well done! Definitely one of the game sellers and one of my favorites. The only thing keeping it from a 10 is the choreography could’ve been a little bit faster. Though, I am super happy with this one! Can’t wait! Mad Love: 9/10. I love this one! Great costumes, background, song, and choreography! I actually do love the AIW inspired design. The only thing keeping it from a 10 is the choreography could’ve been more unique and creative. I still love it tho! Bum Bum Tam Tam: 7/10. I totally would’ve given this an easy 4 or 5/10 if it wasn’t for the remix. I was not expecting the remix! I’m so glad they used it! The remix is actually catchy and the musicians sound like they actually cared about the quality of it. The choreography is pretty awesome too. I loved the coaches. I wasn’t a huge fan of the background, but it’ll do! Fire: 7/10. I am really into this one. I’ve never heard the song but it’s catchy and this sounds like it’s fun to do with friends or at a party. The choreography is crazy, but it fits it well! I really like the coaches and background! The background is definitely amazing! Dame Tu Cosita: 4/10. Ughhh. This song is super annoying. I think most of us can agree this one isn’t that great. The costume looks like it was just grabbed from a rack, the choreography isn’t that great, and the background feels uninspired. The only thing saving this from a very very low score is it’s catchy beat. That’s it. Narco: 8/10. I love this one! The coach is...okay. The background is pretty awesome and the choreography looks superb! This looks fun to dance to! Can’t wait to play it! It’s an awesome song with cool design. Definitely worthy to be in the game! Mama Mia: 7/10. I’ve never heard of this song, but it’s pretty great! I love the rythm. The choreography looks fun and matches the song well. The coaches are generic, but they’ll do. I’m fine with this being in the game. Fun choreography, fun design, and it’s fun to watch. Shaky Shaky: 5/10. I’m not the biggest fan of the song, but the coach just totally tallies down points. Shaky Shaky is fine to me, but my god, it feels like they were trying to be too goofy. I don’t really like this one. The choreography isn’t that great either. This would’ve been fine as an alternate. Anyway, it doesn’t bother me too much, but..eh. Mi Mi Mi: 5/10. You’ve gotta be kidding me. I was so excited for this. The song was fun and super catchy. I was so excited and they just sh*t all over it. Horrid cover. The cover is boring and the singer sounds so awkward. The choereography was also pretty bad. What’s with the theme as well? Ugh. Definitely a dissapointment. Bang Bang Bang: 10/10. This is just amazing! The song, choreography, costumes, design, background, everything!!! I don’t see anything wrong with this one! Spectacular! I like Mad Love and OMG better as song, but as a Dance, this one is definitely the best! Great job! OMG: 9/10. I love this song. It’s has a cool vibe and is definitely Dance worthy. I love the costumes, background, design, choreography, and all of it! I just wish the choreography was a little more exciting. There is very little to complain about here. I love it. Definitely one of my favorites! For me, this is one of the game sellers! Can’t wait! I’ll give this announcement a 7.5/10. It definitely has some great stuff in it, but there’s also a few bad things in there. I hope the games future will be great! The game looks like it’ll be fun!